The day of the Wedding and forever after
by sunshineanddiamonds
Summary: Bella is a danger Magnet, so read and find out what trouble she can get herself into as she prepares to join the Cullen family forever. Read and Review please..
1. Reflections

REFLECTION

It seemed that I spent most of my life locked in my own mind. I stood staring at my reflection in the mirror not sure if I liked what was staring back. To anyone else, any other girl, this would be the happiest day of their life, yet I was tentative and withdrawn. I heard a light tapping on the door and looked up trying to brace myself for what was sure to follow.

"Yes," I said hesitantly.

The door opened almost soundlessly and Alice slid next to me pausing as she looked at my expression. I knew she was almost breathless waiting for permission to be excited. I looked at her through the mirror and could not help laughing. That one laugh was all it took for Alice to relax and talk in her rushed way so that I had to listen to keep up with her and even though Marriage was not as important to me as it was to either Edward or Alice I could not help smiling and laughing.

In fact as I took one more look in the mirror I was almost in awe of the way I looked in the dress. The antique lace hung perfectly across my body and I was surprised by the beauty. It was not just the beauty of the dress but also the way it made me look. I guess if I was going to enter this life that it should be appropriate that the dress should hold a sort of magic and let me see a little of what Edward must see. I don't know if this was true, but I hoped that the girl I was looking at and her beauty was part of what tied Edward to her. Even in my head it seemed silly that I should almost be jealous of this reflection, after all I was just looking at myself. I looked up to see Alice staring intently at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was just a little caught up in my thoughts," I said.

Alice smiled and said "Your mom is on her way back here. Do you want me to leave for a moment?"

The look of absolute horror on my face gave Alice my answer without me even speaking and she settled into a chair in the corner of the room.

"Bella? Bella?" I heard my mother's voice before I heard the knock on the door. This knock was much louder and almost frantic.

I had gone through so much in the last two years, yet I gulped and try to regain some composure as I waited for what was sure to follow.

"Yes Mom?" I said quietly.

She did not wait for an invitation, but opened the door and the noise in comparison to Alice seemed almost deafening. I braced myself and waited for all the things I was sure my mother was going to say, but she just paused and took in the reflection I had just spent the last 20 minutes staring at.

Maybe I should have been relieved, but her silence seemed to have me on edge much more than the words I knew were soon to come.

I waited patiently and stole a glance in Alice's direction but she gave me no help as she was noiselessly flipping through a magazine and seemed intent on giving me a little bit of privacy.

I looked back at my mom, tears were rolling down her cheek and she was crying.

"Mom?" I asked cautiously not sure what to expect in her response.

"Oh Bella..." she said. Now I was sure that I was going to get the lecture I had been waiting for yet she just stared with the tears continuing to roll down her cheek.

"Mom, don't cry. I know that this is not what you wanted for me, but it is exactly what I want and what I need." I said breathlessly.

"Isabella Swan!" She said in that voice that all mothers use when they are frustrated or they want you to know you are wrong. "I want whatever makes you happy. I know that you have always been the one to think things through carefully and I should have never made you think that marriage is horrible. It is just that it was not right for me and not fair to Charlie. I rushed into my decision, as you know I always do. This day.. This decision is yours to make and I will not hold you back with my prejudice regarding my own mistakes." as she said this I turned to face her. She smiled and grabbed me before I had a chance to turn away and hugged me like I was three years old all over again.

I could only imagine what Alice was thinking in the corner. I looked at her as I was stuck in my mother's embrace and she was giggling. I glared at her trying to seem incredulous, but I only made her laugh harder.

I sighed and my mother loosened her grip and backed away. She smiled and I told her "Go let Charlie know I 'll be ready in a few minutes and that we can start."

She nodded and stood there for another moment before she added "You look magical today Bella."

I watched her as she left the room and then Alice was back at my side hugging me and rushing her words as she tried to convey how wonderful this all was. I almost said something really sarcastic, but I decided that smiling was better. She looked at me once more as she left out the door to wait for the music to begin...

I followed behind her and met Charlie in the hallway. He looked so cute in his new suit, much better than the one I had seen him in on the only other occasion where a suit was needed. I gave a big smile to my dad and he looked like he was going to be sick.

"Bella?" he said.

"Yeah Dad?" I said.

"You are beautiful.." he said quietly.

I looked at him and he had tears in his eyes. I almost panicked, but then just said "Ah Dad you know we both don't do well with tears."

He looked at me and smiled.. "Bella, I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going miss you too dad. I love you dad." and I leaned over and hugged him. My dad's grip became tighter as he held me close to him. I could sense the urgency in his embrace as if he would not see me for a long time and though in normal circumstances this would not be true I felt almost guilty to do this to him, to my mom. There was a feeling of sadness at this thought mingled with excitement because I knew what I could not live without. I knew what lay ahead for me and I was eager to embrace it.

My dad's arms loosened and he held his elbow out to me as the music started. I beamed as I realized that the music Alice had picked for me was my own personal lullaby.

I walked forward thinking of all the times I had heard this song and could not help but smile. My eyes met his and remained locked in his stare. He was still easily the most beautiful being in the world. I was in his world, his element. This was where his future was always meant to be; he just had to wait 100 years to find me.

I had never seen him happier and it gave my heart a jolt just to know that I was making him as happy as he made me. For one small moment I felt like everything was equal and there was a feeling of sameness. For all of my hesitancy toward this day I finally let myself feel the joy of the moment.

As I approached him I really had to suppress the giggle that was trying to burst to the surface. "Edward... I thought to myself , you remembered." Some of our original plan was still intact because there before me was Emmett, ready to officiate in our ceremony and bind us together in the most human of ways.

The day went by faster than I had expected it to and before I realized it I was getting ready to say goodbye to my parents, my friends, and soon to the only existence I had ever known.

The car was packed and the last guest had gone. I walked down the steps with Edward's hand in mine and smiled shyly. I think that my face was red, as my thoughts jumped ahead and I continued to blush... I looked up at Edward but he was frozen and still.

"He's waiting for you" he stated in his calm monotone voice. This was the voice that always put me on edge but today I was lost in my own thoughts.

"Hmm... who?" I asked wistfully thinking only of tonight. I glanced up again and watched as Edward remained perfectly still staring intently into the dense forest.

"Oh!" I muttered as I realized who he was referring to. "Crap, Crap, Crap..." Why was he there. What was he doing. I did not want to see him today. I did not need to see the pain in his eyes today. Not today. How could he do this to me.

"What does he want?" I whispered and could not hide the irritation in my voice.

"He wants to talk... he wants to remind you that you still have options... Edwards voice drifted at the end.

"What!?" I don't have options... I chose my path. What is he thinking? My mind was racing again as I thought of our last conversation, as I thought of the moment that I saw a different future... He referred to Edward as my drug, but I had a better understanding of what werewolf imprinting actually felt like. Edward was not my drug. I was altered, as was he, and we would always only belong to each other.

I looked up into Edward's eyes searching them, hoping that there would be no pain in them. They looked like they were somewhere far away and he could not hide behind them.. He was in pain. Now I was angry, because I promised myself that I would not be the cause of his pain ever again. "Edward," I said hesitantly.

He looked down at me waiting...

"I promised myself that I would never do this, but I need to explain to you why I am sure of my choice and why there are no other options." I reached out my hand for his and motioned for him to follow me to the porch.

I sat down and he followed. I wanted him to pull me in closely, but he sat farther away than I liked. I scooted my body close to him and leaned against his chest. Only then did he put his arms around me and I sighed deeply. Now with his arms around me I could explain..

"Bella?" he said waiting for what was to follow and as always getting a little impatient at his inability to hear my thoughts

I took a deep breath and began "I know that you have an idea of what I looked like when Sam found me. You even have an idea based on what Alice knew after she talked to my father of how my life was... my voice drifted a little as I tried to hold it together. Even though he was sitting here next to me going back was difficult. Remembering that time was painful for me still and here I was about to inflict this pain onto Edward so that he would know that I was his forever and that he would always be mine. Edward leaned forward and rested his cheek on my head. It felt like he was holding me together like I had tried to do so many times when he was away. "Edward you need to know that I was broken in a million pieces after you left and until I heard your voice in Port Angeles I was for all intents and purposes dead... I continued to live my life but I was numb. I was a zombie. Your voice is what brought me back to life.. It was what I lived for... I would do anything for that voice, your voice."

I paused as I became trapped in my own mind once more. He had to know. They both needed to know that my choice was clear. I wanted to scream into the forest and tell him to go away, to tell him that I did not love him, but that would be a lie and I would be inflicting more pain on Jacob and I could not bear that either.

"I have already explained what ends I went through to hear the echo of your voice... my actions, my decisions, my choices reached a critical point that led you to believe I was lost. And then I was there saving you and finally feeling whole all over again.

I still did not trust that you loved me and although I was

happy to be with you, in my mind I believed that I would soon have to start all over again without you. I didn't care. It didn't matter because I could finally breath again and I would take whatever pain I was sure to follow. Even when I was sure that we would both perish at the hands of the Volturi, I was glad to be there. The pain I saw in your eyes in Italy... with Jane, it is the same pain I see now and it has to stop... I cannot bear it any longer, not now, not when I am happier than I have ever been."

I paused, again lost in my thoughts, trying to think of anything that would reassure. It was then that I looked up at Edward. He met my gaze with such passion that my breathing became uneven. I lifted my head toward his to meet his lips and became dizzy as he began to trace my mouth with his. I could feel his breathing increase as he whispered with his lips still tracing mine "Bella, there is no need for anymore explanations..." His kissing became ferevent and yet gentle at the same time. It was only then that I began to relax because I felt that he understood what I had been trying to say, he would not doubt me again. When we finally pulled apart from each we sat staring and I could almost imagine the moisture that would have been present in his liquid gold eyes. I was confused by his expression. There was no more pain, and yet his expression made me feel as if he were crying.

"Edward, I grimaced as I asked, What..? my voice trembled. "What is wrong?

He smiled his crooked smile that I loved so much and said "That is exactly it Bella, nothing is wrong. My love, my life, my soul... Everything is right. I have never felt so complete in my entire existence..." His voice drifted at the end as he looked into the forest once again. "Do you need to tell him? I will wait right here if you do." He said with a voice more peaceful than I had ever heard.

I looked up at him and smiled as I said "Edward Cullen I love you more than you can comprehend, although you would probably argue that that is not the case. Thank you for your patience. Thank you for being willing to give him what you hoped he would have given you if the roles were reversed. I have nothing more to say to Jacob that I have not already said. I will not look into his eyes tonight and see his pain. I am at peace now. I am Bella Cullen now and forever and there are no more options." As I said these last words I heard Jacob cry in pain and I knew that he had heard. There was no need for another conversation. He understood. I felt his pain, but this time I had no inclination to make it better. I knew that it would not change anything I couldn't take it away. He would always carry this pain with him.

Edward looked at me hesitantly. "If you think I want you to go get him so I can talk to him, your wrong! I am done talking about this, Edward. Now it is time that you and I begin our life together." I gave him one more soft kiss and stood up and held out my hand. Edward chuckled as he watched my face turn red and heard my heart begin to beat wildly. We walked hand in hand to the car. Edward, always the gentleman, opened the door and as I looked up I saw my family standing on the porch waving to us. I grinned shyly and waved back. We were finally on our way.


	2. Indecision

Indecision

You would think that after all this time that I would be used to the way Edward drove. I kept telling myself that I was being silly and ridiculous, words Edward used often when I voiced my concern about his driving, but I still held tight to the edge of the seat anytime I looked up at the road and my brain realized how fast we were traveling. I could straddle his back and fly through the trees now without getting sick, but for some reason I did not feel safe sitting in a car going these speeds. Maybe it was because I had been taught all my life how dangerous going that fast was. As I continued down this thought process I felt almost guilty because I never felt scared riding my bike with Jacob, only invigorated. I think it was because I spent no time thinking when I was with him. Only now, sitting here, do I realize that I felt like a little child with Jacob which was something I was never able to feel like with my mother. It was as if I lived a childhood of some sort in that short time I spent in La Push when Edward was away.

My mind wandered back to reality and where this car was actually taking us. Edward had arranged everything, so I am sure it was going to be as Anne Of Green Gables as he could make it. I know he wanted to share the part of him that always longed for a simple life with his love at his side. It is ironic that he finds his soul mate in a century where most of his ideals have been erased. I took a side glance at Edward and realized that he was paying more attention to me than the road. So typical. I had to laugh because he kept looking at me with his lips pressed tightly together, frustrated as always that my thoughts were locked inside and he did not have the key.

I just smiled and tried to keep my mind away from the direction it kept returning. I was going to be with him tonight and we were going to try, just try. It was just that one little thought and my body gave me away as my heart began to beat wildly and my face turned its normal shade of red. I looked away from Edward and began to grip the seat more tightly, having nothing to do with his driving for once. I wanted my heart to stop racing and return to its regular rhythm. Just as I had about calmed myself back down he spoke and my heart started up all over again.

"Bella? If it bothers you that much I can slow down." Edward stated and began to laugh quietly.

"Ha! I snorted, that is not even what I was thinking about," realizing what I just said I tried to distract him by saying "Though it would not be a bad idea to slow down and pay attention to the road." He was not distracted, as I knew would be the case. I just sighed and waited for him to speak.

"So if you were not bothered by my driving, what is it that you were thinking so intently about? He questioned.

My face turned three different shades of red and my heart began to beat uncontrollably. I looked away toward the road and then promptly turned back and looked down to stare at my hands. "I think you know what I was thinking about" I whispered still continuing to look down.

"Bella, if you are not ready we can wait another year. It does not have to be tonight or even tomorrow," the rate of his speech picked up and he began to rush his words so that I had to listen harder to catch all that he was saying, "it would be fun to spend a year at college together and then when you are ready I will be right here." and then he abrubtly stopped talking as he looked over and realized from the expression on my face that I was pouting and irritated.

I gritted my teeth together and said "We are not having this discussion again! All the details have been worked out and we are going to proceed as planned." and then I laughed realizing that he had no idea where my thoughts had been.

"Sometimes you are a little dense Edward." As soon as the words were out of my mouth an expression of understanding came to his face and he smiled. My cheeks turned crimson again and my breathing became uneven as my thoughts strayed back to the last human experience I wanted to have before becoming part of the Cullen family in mind, body, and spirit forever.

The car took a sharp turn and suddenly we were on a side road. The trees shawdowed the road on either side. It was lush and green and I felt safe under their canopy. My mind immediately went to our meadow and I realized that in a strange way the entrance to wherever we were going felt a lot like our trips into the meadow. The light filtered through the trees casting shawdows on the road and I was preoccupied with the beauty of it.

"Bella? Bella? Are you in there? Edward Asked.

"I'm here; just a little awestruck by the beauty of this road." I stated with a sigh. Words alone could not explain the beauty that surrounded me. The way each ray of light reflected off leaves of individual trees. The hues of colors present. It was like seeing the most beautiful painting in the world from a distance and then when you got closer and it came into full view it was almost too much for any mind to process.

"Do you like it? Edward questioned tentatively and then added quietly, We are almost there my love."

I was distracted by the last six words he uttered, so all I could do was nod as my mind went back to tonight and my heart began to beat loudly. I was not embarrassed by my thoughts, although he might have been if he could hear them and I have to admit that I was a bit surprised at the depth and detail my mind was wandering. Regardless of all those thoughts I was more than ready and perfectly enthralled with the idea that I was going to be completely and entirely Isabella Marie Cullen, tied to Edward from now until the end of time.

The road in front of us curved ever so slightly and I was suddenly facing the most enticing Victorian Cottage I had ever laid my eyes on. The picture was something out of a Thomas Kinkade painting and I felt like I had stepped back in time. My emotions were always there to give me away and I laughed as tears rolled down my cheek. Edward gazed down at me as he took my face in his hands and leaned into me gently placeing his cool lips against mine. Time stood still as his kisses became more vigorous, our breathing more erratic until I finally had to pull away to catch my breath. Our foreheads continued to touch. I stared deeply into his liquid topaz eys and then sat back exhaled deeply. Quicker than I was aware Edward was at my side of the car opening the door. He swept me into his arms and carried me to the door.

"I can walk you know." I stated slightly irritated.

"Now what would be the pleasure in that my love. Are your seriously thinking your are going to spoil all my enjoyment of this tradition. I have been waiting over a hundred years to carry my wife over the threshold, so you are just going to have to sit back and relax." Edward stated with a smile on his lips.

With those words I tilted my head up and traced his neck with my lips. I could hear the intake of his breath and he swung and closed the door behind us almost simultaneously. I just giggled and continued softly kissing his neck with my lips finding their way down to the open part of his chest. It seemed like my kisses were finding all the right places because Edward was breathing deeply and rushing up the stairs where he laid me ever so gently on the Ivory eyelet lace covered bed. We were now face to face and Edward was tracing every part of me gently with his hands and then his lips. All my dreams were coming true. I was with Edward and I was whole.

We lay side by side breathing hard with our faces turned toward each other taking in the other. "Edward?"

"Hmmm," he whispered.

"I told you that this was possible. I will never regret waiting for this night or this moment with you. Thank you for letting my last human experience be you." I murmured softly and my eyes began to close as sleep found me and I gave my mind over to the dreams of Edward making me complete.

In the background I could hear the sweet musical voice of heaven and my own personal lulluby. I let my mind wander. I wanted sleep to continue what reality had just given me. I wanted to control my dreams. I wanted to be incharge of them. I wanted them to be filled with the sweet memory of us and how we were now tied together in every imaginable sense of the word. But I suppose that the one and only time I wanted dreams to fill my mind my mind and body did not cooperate and instead exhaustion took over and I slept.

"Bella? Bella?" a voice echoed in the distant. It was like a windchime blowing in the wind softly filling the air with its beauty and beckoning me to follow.

"I'm here." I murmured as I rolled over restlessly. Every part of my body tensed as I sought out the purity of the sound. My body struggled to release itself from the blanket of slumber that had closed off my mind. As I escaped my mental prison I felt a cool soft touch dance across my cheek and linger on my lips. My eyes opened slowly to take in my reality. My breath became shallow as I turned my face toward him and pressed my lips against his. I felt his body tremble and his breath increase. My body was pressed tightly to his. My hands reached up tangling them in the softness of his hair as my lips continued to trace his. There were no more boundries and I felt free.


	3. AN

Okay so here is my authors note.. I changed chapter two just a little bit. I know exactly where this story is going because I have dreamt it so many times. Please review and let me know what you think because I am a busy mother of four, not unlike Stephenie Meyer herself, and have to be motivated to keep it up.. Much excitement to follow and as always even though I did not state it previously, I do not own any of the characters, but someday I hope to write my own novel with my own creativity.


	4. Journey

**Okay so here is the deal.. I have over 400 hits, but only a handful of reviews and I love input. I have a pretty good idea where this story is going, but I am always open to ideas. ****I appreciate all seven of the reviews I have received so far, but feel free to be critical because I know I am. Oh there is also quite a bit of fluff and the excitement is coming up in the next chapter... Because you know that in order for a story to continue to capture its audience there has to be some conflict.**

Also, the song Wake Me Up Inside by Evanescence evokes all the emotions I feel when Bella is going to save Edward with flashbacks to her jumping off the cliff. This is just an insight to some of the things I associate with the Twilight series.

Journey

EPOV

I placed the last of the bags into the car and walked slowly to the cottage. I had put her off for an entire week and knew that it would soon come to an end. My only excuse was that there needed to be more people present to make sure that everything was done safely and that she remained forever by my side, a lie that she happily swallowed. My delay and excuses had nothing to do with her safety, rather they had to do with my guilt in the belief that I was taking her soul and dooming her to an eternity of endless days and sleepless nights. She would never blush scarlet again. Her heart would cease to beat and she would be forever thirsty. Was I really that willing to make her into a monster to ease my suffering?

Every part of who I was and what I wanted revolved around the beautiful creature just beyond the glass. She sat curled in a chair reading a novel that I am sure she had read more than one hundred times and yet her brow furrowed and her eyes widened as if she was surprised by the words set before her. I grimaced in pain to know that soon I would be the one to take her forever away from her family. I was selfish enough to realize that I never wanted to live another second without her and yet it troubled me to know that the world she was meant to live in would be the one she would sacrifice to remain by my side. The only thing that gave me solace was that fact that I felt some form of hope that we were not without souls and thus she would not lose hers for my sake. I wanted that thought to comfort me. I wanted to believe that because I had found what made me feel complete in this existence that God had to exist to bring us together. She felt sure in that belief. It was my hope that her faith and strength would sustain me and calm my doubts and fears.

So much faith and trust she put in me. So much adoration she had for me. The knowledge of such things made me dizzy because throughout it all I had still not convinced her of how extremely unordinary she was and that there was not one other in the entire universe that held my attention and had altered me to such an extent that I felt more like myself than I had in over one hundred years. My greatest aspiration was to spend the next one hundred years proving the divinity of her nature and how all things paled in comparison to her beauty.

I took a deep breath as I thought of the next part of the journey would take together and realized that not only was I extremely nervous for what the future would hold, but I was also excited beyond belief for my life with Bella to finally begin. I laughed out-loud and if I had a heart it would have skipped a beat as the angelic creature before me looked up and caught my gaze. My entire being trembled as she motioned for me to come inside. I could no longer restrain myself or feel contentment with the barrier of the glass between us. Hence, before she could lower her arm into her lap and wait patiently for me, she was in my arms with our bodies pressed together as I let my entire being be drenched in her sweet scent.

BPOV

I had spent the entire week soaking in the newness of our life. Edward had been more than careful and so we had been able to intimately unite ourselves to each other more often than either of us had dared to hope.

Despite the beauty of our surroundings and the seemingly perfectness of the moments we shared, I was anxious. I had spent numerous hours trying to convince Edward that the fact that we could be together in the most human of ways was proof enough that it was completely safe for me to become a part of his family.

Edward had spent the last 100 years becoming the perfect liar. It was the way his family had been able to remain almost inconspicuous throughout the last century, but if he thought that I would swallow his lies or that I would not see through them for what they were after having seen the full wrath of what his deception had brought me less than a year ago, he would be sorely disappointed. While we were in our little oasis out here I would go along with his charade, but he would soon know that I was well aware of why he was having a difficult time following through with his commitment to change me and allowing me to remain with him forever.

No amount of pleading had worked this time and he was strangely determined to keep things as they were for the time being. I smiled as I looked into his golden eyes, but kept my thoughts to myself.

"What is going through that mind of yours today?" he whispered with a sense of urgency in his voice.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I whispered back hoping to sound seductive. Edward just stared at me with a confused and distracted look on his face. I stepped onto my tiptoes and quickly kissed him. I reached up to touch his nose with my fingertip only to lose my balance and trip over myself. I could feel myself falling. I was completely irritated with my clumsiness, but as always Edward pulled me gracefully upright and laughed.

"Actually, I would and I am afraid that it is going to take some dazzling to get you to confess to your deep dark secrets." He teased as his breath began to cloud and disorient me.

"You don't play very fair Mr. Cullen." I murmured softly.

"Neither do you Mrs. Cullen." He stated seductively and continued to alter my mind with his breath. He leaned down and began to kiss first my neck and then his lips traced their way up to my lips. My breathing became erratic. I was definitely never going to get used to his touch or the passion and arousal that ensued whenever he was near. He pulled away and smiled his crooked smile and laughed.

"You always get your way don't you?" I asked with a smile in my voice.

"I could say the same about you my love, but that still doesn't answer my original question." He reminded me.

"Fine!" I exclaimed. "Here goes and you are not going to like it one little bit... I was thinking about how smug you think you are and how naive you must find me to not realize that I see through your little charade and your hesitation to keep the final part of the bargain we made." I winced and looked up through my eyelashes hoping that the anguish that filled his eyes every-time I brought this up would not be present this time.

Edward sighed, and when he spoke again I was taken back by his calmness. "I guess I am not surprised that the perceptiveness that is a part of you would be able to see through me. That you would be able to know what my deepest fears were. Although we have discussed this numerous times it does not cease to plague my thoughts. For me to take the essence of everything you are is almost too much for me to bear and yet I will keep my part of the bargain. I only ask for you to allow me to have the support of the rest of our family surrounding us when we take the next step. Because of this you have to know that your safety and how I feel about that is not entirely a lie. He sighed as his voice drifted off.

He looked at me and raised his eyebrows questioning whether or not I would accept his explanation. I pursed my lips together as I contemplated his words and decided that I could live with his decision to wait and include the family that has been his, for the most part, the last one hundred years.

I glanced up at him and took his hands in my own and began to trace them subconsciously. "I think I can live with that." I stated softly.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me." He said.

"Actually Edward I think I have a pretty good idea how much it means to you for us to begin this chapter of our lives surrounded by the people you hold most dear and those who will share the rest of eternity with us... And since the car is packed and ready to go I am going to suggest that we end this portion of our life and look forward to the next page in the story that belongs only to us." I said with a smile on my lips.

Edward's laugh filled the room and I took his hand and followed him to the car.


	5. New Beginnings

**Alright I am only going to say this every couple of chapters. I own nothing regarding Twilight, just my own imagination related to where my story is going...**

New Beginnings

APOV

The light filtering through the trees cast shawdows on the river below and reflected off its surface. I stared into the deep pools and watched a small leaf float down slowly at first and then quickly as the current swept it into the foaming water and was tossed toward the river bank. I do not know how long I sat there perched on the rock watching the flow of the river. It was over and done with. Edward and Bella had left and I wondered silently when I would ever be able to throw another party. I looked up knowing that Jasper was coming to look for me wondering why I had been gone such a long time. I heard his soft foot steps come down the path and sighed. It was probable that I would not get to have that much fun for a very long time.

"There you are!" Jasper exclaimed with a frown on his face.

"Hey you." I whispered softly while still continuing to pout. Then all at once I felt a sense of calm and peace wash over me. I scowled and looked back to the river.

"Can you please not do that right now? I am in the middle of my own personal pity party and I am not sure I am ready for it to be over!" I yelled. My face went back to the river and I felt his kind sweet touch caress my face as he pulled my chin up to face his.

"Please don't be sad my dear sweet Alice. I can hardly bear for you to be filled with such sadness when you bring such happiness to everyone around you, most especially myself." He stated emphatically and smiled as he gently placed his lips on mine.

"Oh Jasper." I whined. "You just don't understand. I don't know if there is ever going to be a time when I will get the opportunity to throw another party. I do not think that Bella is going to allow me to do that again and anyway who will I be able to invite to such a party when she is just another one of us?" I inquired.

"Alice if throwing parties is something that you love to do, then maybe you should become a wedding planner." He stated as he laughed quietly."

"Jasper, that is just not funny!" I yelled.

"I know, I know. I just thought it might be an option in the future. I think you should really think about it. You have been able to make friends and be in a very human world over the past few years. Who knows what is possible now." He whispered in my ear.

I looked back up at him and smiled as I thought about all the trouble and fun we have had in the past two years and then I froze. I could not believe that they were coming back. I thought they would at least give us a year before they came. What am I going to do.

"Alice? Alice? Are you in there? What is going on? What did you see?" Jasper asked desperately.

"The Volturi." I specified with dread in my voice. "I have to go talk to Carlisle. I will meet you back in our room." I said with my teeth clenched.

"It is going to be alright Alice. Everything will work out fine. Now go talk to Carlisle and I will see you soon." He whispered as he turned and walked down the path and away from me.

It was a good thing that he left when he did because just at that moment I saw more of what was to come and it was not good. I shuddered and ran quickly to the house.

I knocked on the door softly. I heard his soft voice resonate clearly "Come in." he stated. I obeyed his voice and opened the door slowly and quickly shut it behind myself. "We have a big problem." I said quietly so that what was about to be disclosed would be left just between my father and myself. As quick as I could I explained to him all the problems that were soon to arise from our visitors. In hush tones and voices I explained that if Bella chooses what I think she might choose things were going to go horribly wrong, not just for her but for the entire family.

"Alice there are no other options The entire situation will need to be explained to Bella and Edward and they will have to make their choice." Carlisle stated emphatically

"But what if there is another way? What if we can come up with a better solution? I questioned not thinking there was any other choice but what had been laid out by my father. Just when I felt that, that was the only choice a thought came to me that just might work; but only if certain key players were left completely in the dark.

"Father? I think we might have another way that will work out rather nicely for all parties, at least as far as safety is concerned." I declared excitedly. "I cannot tell you the entire plan because in order for the Volturi to be left in the dark you will only know that things will, in the end, turn out just fine and Bella will be a member of our family officially within the year." I asserted quietly.

"Alice, I do not think that I need to be left entirely in the dark on this one. You need to check and see who has decided to come and then we can go forward with your plan based on that information." Carlisle argued

"You may just be right on that aspect." I whispered and then let my mind wander to see exactly who had decided to join us five weeks from today. "It is settled. Aro will not be among the group, so I think that we will be able to plan this entirely based on what Bella decides." I proclaimed finally filled with a sense of hope.

"Alice, you must alert Edward that the Volturi are coming and then suggest a shopping trip for Bella where you can tell her the news privately. I think that Edward will go for that, especially if he thinks he is sparing Bella the details while he thinks he is planning for her safety." He whispered assertively.

I nodded and went quietly to my room to tell Jasper of the Volturi's visit, keeping the majority of the details to myself. Jasper accepted my explanation, despite my tense mood probably relating it to the visit itself never realizing the pain that his brother would have to endure in the coming months if Bella decided as I knew she would.

**AN: Okay it is a cliffy, but I will try to finish up and post the next two chapters tomorrow. Have fun reading and trying to figure out what is coming next..**

**Please review!! I just need to know if it is good or bad. I don't mind constructive criticism, so just hit the button and the bottom and tell me the good, the bad, and the ugly. **


	6. A New Life

**AN: I need some ideas on where to take the rest of the story. I have a basic outline, but maybe all of you out there are may creative then I am. Please read and review and give me your thoughts and input. My goal this chapter is to have at least 10 more reviews and lots of ideas. Does anyone think I should bring Jacob back into the story line. Let me know.. As always I do not own twilight or any of the characters...**

A New Life

I looked to the sky and watched the purple, pink, and red hues dance across the horizon and then glanced over and watched the light filter down through the trees and land on his face. Sunshine and diamonds, the combination made my head spin and my eyes glanced down to my hand and the beautiful ring that he had given me as a token of his love. I twisted my hand, the diamond caught the sunshine glittering and shimmering in its light. The thought made me giddy as I giggled and looked toward him once again.

Edward picked me up laughing and set me gently on the seat of the car, put the belt on, and kissed me lightly before he closed the door and walked to the other side. He could have been to the other side in mere moments, but he walked slowly, smiling that crooked grin. I think he deliberately exaggerated each step he took for my own personal pleasure and his enjoyment from my reaction.

He knew that he could dazzle me and that I would melt in his arms and indulge in the sweetness of his scent, and yet I think he derived as much pleasure from my reactions as I did from watching him. Just as he reached reached the other side of the car, he stopped short and shook his head. He stood there pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes closed tight. My eyes widened in surprise and I wondered what he heard or who was near that would make him worry.

He looked at me and it was clear that he had no intention of telling me anything, which was not unusual but extremely irritating and I was mad; no I was more than mad I was livid. I mean after everything we had been through I thought we were past any evasiveness and yet I knew he was not going to tell me what or why he was worried; he never did when it concerned my safety, at least until he had some sort of plan in place to insure it.

The door opened soundlessly. I continued to look up at him, but he avoided my stare and slid into the seat without a word. The car purred to life and we pulled away from our oasis and headed toward reality and possible danger.

"Do you ever plan on telling me what is wrong or what you are worried about? Because if you don't tell me what is going on soon I am just going to think the worst" I snapped.

I felt like a two year old throwing a fit, but really how much do you think one person can take and how many times do I have to be left in the dark like I am too fragile to handle whatever is wrong.

"Ugh, Edward say something! Do you honestly think I cannot handle whatever this is? You really need to stop trying to protect me from everything."

My voice continued to increase in volume until I was yelling, which was something that I had never, up to this point, done.

"Edward Anthony Masen, you better open that mouth of yours and tell me what is going on right now!" I exclaimed and then burst into tears that soon became uncontrollable sobs.

I felt the car slow and come to a stop as my body continued shaking. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he slid me into his lap. His breathing was erratic. He took deep breaths as he pulled me closer still.

Why couldn't I be normal. Why when I was angry did I have to cry. I couldn't just get mad; I had to cry and seem like an emotional idiot.

"Bella, he murmured, it is going to be alright. Everything is going to be fine... I.. I promise... I would never let anything happen to you... not now, not ever."

Edward stated this with such conviction, such love, such devotion that it only made me more irritated. I hiccuped and my words came in short bursts "Then.. tell me.. what.. is going... on."

I took a deep breath and continued a little more smoothly this time, as my body and my cries subsided "Because when you leave me in the dark and don't trust... that... that I can handle things it reminds me of the days before..." my body shuddered "that led up to the darkest time of my entire existance..."

I looked up at him and saw his tortured expression, but still I continued.. Knowing that he must know, that he must completely understand that he could never keep things from me again..

"I just cannot deal... deal with.. the image of you walking away, of leaving, even if it was to keep me safe..."

I grabbed his shirt and looked into his butterscotch eyes that were filled with regret and pain. I knew that he understood and the tears continued to flow silently down my cheeks. Edward lifted his hand and gently wiped my face and then took my face tenderly in his hands.

He whispered "I will never leave. No one will ever be able to tear me from your side again... I am so sorry... I did not know that not telling you made you feel so insecure." His voice was rushed, emphatic, and full of sorrow.

"I don't feel insecure Edward. I feel just the opposite. I feel so sure of your love now that it makes me worried that you might be willing to do.. well.. anything, just to keep me safe."

"I'm your wife, Edward. I have a right to know. I not only have a right to know, but you have a responsibility to tell me..." I stated softly looking deep into his golden orbs, hoping that he would finally grasp what I was saying.

With my face still securely cupped in his hands I took a deep breath and waited patiently for his response.

He seemed to contemplate my words and held his finger up to let me know that he was intending on replying to my request. His hands dropped from my face and he pulled me toward his chest and buried his head in my hair breathing in my scent and sighing. I rolled my eyes and continued to wait in silence.

"If you are trying to distract me, its not going to work."

"I know, I just wanted a moment to relax and compose myself. I think that you could at least indulge me on that." He stated as he pulled back from me to judge my response with his eyebrows raised.

"I believe I have already allowed you enough time." I mumbled quietly knowing full well that he would hear every syllable I had uttered.

"Bella, that was Alice on the phone... I.. uh.., she had some news and we need to get back as quickly as we can." The words came out rushed. I knew that I had not given her all the information. She would definitely be waiting for me to finish. I looked at the ceiling, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. How was I going to say the next words.

She had been right. She always was. It was my guilt and my selfishness that had not fulfilled her wishes this past week. Only now I realized how much danger I put her in when I did things based on my self-centered needs. It was I who justified everything I did by my own belief that I was a monster.

Then there was her, the most unselfish creature alive, giving me a chance and loving me as I believed no-one ever would. Making me feel whole again, making me remember who I was, making me regain humanity, compassion, love... unconditional love. I lowered my eyes to her level. I am sure she could see the despair in my eyes. She knew me well. She knew that it was guilt that kept me second guessing our existance together.

"It's the Volturi... They will be here within the month." I looked at her and her eyes widened and then narrowed as she glared at me.

"That is what this is all about... Are you kidding me. Edward, I told you they would be here soon. Why are you worring about something that is a non-issue. We know what they want... They want me to either die or become a part of your family. They are just checking. We knew they would. I never thought it would be twenty years." I shook my head and inwardly groaned _I don't know why he always forgot how perceptive I was. Afterall everyone else in this world swallowed their lies and their facade, but not I and here was just another example of his inability to see what was clearly so obvious..._

"Aro is far too curious for that... How could you not realize that? Edward... I know this means I will be saying goodbye. I have known that for sometime now. Waiting any longer only makes it harder for me. When we get back, we are going through with the plans we discussed earlier today. There will be no delays. Do you understand that? Do you comprehend what I am saying? If we keep our end of the bargain... If you keep your promise to me, there is nothing to fear." I asserted.

"Bella...?" he questioned as he looked into my eyes.

"Yes Edward, what is it now?" I sighed. Sometimes he could be so exasperating.

"Alice has one final request before we do anything at all... I... I told her it was up to you, but she often gets her way so please be nice." his words came out slowly, hesitantly, softly. I knew it must be important to both of them if he was broaching the subject now.

"What is it that she wants Edward?"

"Alice wants to take you shopping one last time."

I rolled my eyes.

"She does not see it happening in the future for at least a couple of years and she really wants to spend some time with you before everything changes. She told me it was a girl thing, though how she would have any idea of that I do not know." He said with a chuckle.

I sighed, leaned my body against his chest and smiled. How very much like Alice that in the face of danger she wants to dress me up and play barbie... or she has something to tell me that she can't say in front of Edward. I would play her charade. It made me giggle to think of that. I knew we were truly sisters and I was glad for that.

"Edward?"

"Mmm?"

"I will go shopping with Alice." I stated begrudingly, _completely for his benefit alone with complete knowledge and surity that Alice had something important to tell me alone. _

I then took him completely by surprise when I reached up, grabbed his hair, and put all the passion I could into the last kiss we would have before we made our way back home."

I guess it was more passion than Edward could handle because the next thing I knew we were in the middle of a meadow breathing erratically, meeting each other on every level and with every unspoken need.

His hands traced every inch of my body gently. When he was through with that his mouth traced every aspect of my body sending shivers up and down my back, burning with icy hotness as I began to caress him until the passion exploded in both of us. We were whole, complete, with an unbreakable bond from now until the end of never.

I could lay here in the middle of this place and never move. The last week has been the happiest of my mortal existance and now I knew it was time to make my way into a new life, a new life without the benefit of and with the sweet bitter realization that my entire existance would be a sad memory for those I was leaving behind. I brushed those thoughts aside and whispered softly in his ear that it was time for us to go.

"Edward, my love?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"Are you ready?"

"No, not really." He said lazily while playing with my hair."

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"Just stay with me." He whispered

"There is nothing in the world I want more than to stay here with you forever, but we have placed to go and things to do." I lifted my head from his chest and pressed my lips softly to his one last time."

The return kiss I received was just as passionate and with an edge to it that brought me back to the kiss, the last kiss before he left me and I pulled away startled.

"What are you thinking Edward?"

"I'm scared Bella... I feel like I'm always on the brink of losing you forever."

"Have a little faith Edward. This too shall pass and our lives will continue today, tomorrow, and forever with you by my side."

I had to admit that I was scared too. I do not think there was ever a time where Edward openly admitted his fear of losing me and it had me truly worried. I had to push these thoughts out of my head and reassure him that things were going to work out... They had to work out. I had not gone through all that could possibly be expected of one person for things to not work out.

It was with this that I made my resolve that we needed to get things over with as soon as possible and face whatever supposed or real danger was ahead so we could move forward and start living. I would run no more. I would stand for any more obsticles to be placed in my path. There were no more stubbling blocks that would deter me from my goal of remaining with him for the rest of time.

I reached down and put my hands in his, "Lets go and find out what the plans are for our future." He smiled his crooked grin which made me smile and laugh inwardly.

"Bella, you give me such hope, such faith..." His words drifted and I placed my finger on his mouth.

"Shh, we will be fine and nothing more needs to be said.. Action is the only thing that will keep us together so lets get going." I laughed.

The meadow filled with his laughter and I knew that I could face anything. He picked me up and we ran through the forest on our way back to the place where we began.


	7. Time with my Sister

**AN: So I got my first constructive criticism, so thank you to the anonymous reviewer... I made the necessary changes and am happy that someone was willing to point out my mistakes. You should all be so proud of me... Two chapters in one day... Wow.. I was sick with the flu, so I missed the signing of the host here in Tempe, Az (crying...) last night. Hopefully I will be able to bring my book with me to her signing in August for the next Twilight book... We are all so excited!! Please read and review... Once again thanks for taking the time to read my story and I do not own anything related to Twilight.**

Time with my Sister

My eyes were closed. I was relaxed and calm making sure my breath was even and my heart rate calm. I had to think and pretending to sleep was the only way I could do this uninterrupted. If I sat silently as we drove back, he was sure to get frustrated. He would leave me to my thoughts for a time, but eventually his need to always know the workings of my mind would drive him to near insanity. It was then that he would do anything, including dazzling, to get to the core of my thoughts.

The only reprieve I got was when I slept. If I slept soundlessly without talking he would ask no questions. I had used this technique several times in the past, although he had no clue or knowledge of this. When it worked the first time I knew that when my mind needed to process something, so that I could make clear decisions, then this was the way it had to be.

I turned my head and body to the side pretending to try and gain comfort as I slept. My lips turned up in a smile as I thought of just how extremely tricky Alice could be when she wanted something. Then again, that thought alone brought my mind to a myriad of possible reasons for this. With the current knowledge of the impending visit from Italy, I had a sinking feeling that something was off and something was wrong. My heart began to race and I knew that my charade of peaceful slumber was over. I turned my body back toward him and slowly opened my eyes with a fluttering motion as I feigned the process of waking from a dreamless sleep.

Edward looked at me with eyebrows raised, questioning where my thoughts had gone as I had begun to wake. (_And he said I couldn't act... Ha! He had obviously taught me far too much and I could now conceal things from even him, though not well if I had to look at him directly)._

"Hey there." I yawned and smiled as my eyes met his.

"What's wrong Bella?" he said with a sigh.

My eyes widened, as if in surprise, because I was in no way surprised by his question. I opened and then shut my mouth again, debating what I would say. What could I say that would be the most believable... That he would be able to accept without thinking further, without thinking of the possibility that Alice was keeping something important from him.

My voice came out soft, quivering, as I uttered one word... "Volturi."

"It's okay, Bella," he promised. "You're going to be alright. I will allow nothing to harm you."

"I know that... It is just that when I think of them..." I shuddered thinking back to that cold room filled with all those people.

"Please do not spend much time thinking of them Bella. No matter what... You have me, no you have more than just myself you have a family that is always going to be there to protect you... To protect all of us." All of this was said quickly, rushed, and with emphasis.

I am sure Edward was trying to reassure me, but in the back of my mind I knew that something besides the Volturi had complicated my future and only Alice would be able to unravel the complication... Only Alice would know which path I must take to insure the safety of our entire family.

My eyes drifted toward the trees and I realized that we were pulling down the drive to our home, our family. This thought alone filled me with a sense of peace. My family, my husband, my home. I breathed in the scent of the pine trees intermixed with the sweet aroma of my personal angel.

I took a moment to revel in these thoughts. To look around and be grateful that for the rest of forever, this would be my family and this would be my life. My lips curved up and I smiled contently. Regardless of what we were about to face I was happy. Actually, a better description of how I felt was fulfillment.

Edward looked at me smiling his perfect crooked smile. I know that when he saw me at peace, it erased the worries from his own mind and his guilt seemed to ease and become almost non-existent.

We pulled into the garage. Alice was sitting perched on Emmett's Jeep, excitement in her tawny eyes. She was up to no good, of that I was sure. The site of her sitting up there, so small and diminutive, made me laugh. I looked at Edward to see if thought this was as amusing as I did. His small smile turned into a giant grin and he burst out laughing letting go of all the stress and worry. It felt nice just to relax and laugh even if it was at Alice's expense.

She just glared at us, but I could tell that she was happy that we were using her to relax a little. One moment she was sitting perched on the jeep and the next she had lithely sprung from her perch and was waiting for me to exit the car. I giggled.

I was glad for the laughter and the distraction. As I watched her, my giggle turned into a full blown laugh fest, which was not at all like me, and I could not stop. She had her hands on her hips. She was giving me one of those dangerous vampire looks... It did not matter, I could not stop laughing. I think Edward thought I had lost my mind until he joined me...

"I... can't... breath," I stated as I held my side and leaned my body closer to Edward's, grabbing his knee and laying my head on his lap.

"Relax... Bella... this is... this is getting uncomfortable for me to." he blurted with a twinkle in his eyes.

I sat back up as my laugh began to slow. It was at this juncture that I hiccuped and the laughing started once more. Alice, by now, was really, really mad. She tapped her foot continuously with her hands on her hips. I should have felt scared, but I most certainly did not, especially with Edward sitting there joining in on the fun. I heard her huff loudly, turn her back on us and walk away. I grinned sheepishly, hiccuped and took a deep breath and leaned back in my seat as I waited for my fit to cease.

Edward contemplated me with his eyebrows raised, waiting for me to erupt in another fit of hysterical laughter. I just glared back, letting him know that I could control myself. I was ready to be an adult and face my sister.

"Alright Edward, lets go... I think I have someone to apologize to." I huffed and hiccuped again.

"Bella... Alice can take a joke." he said with a smirk on his face, all the worry erased from his face.

"Yeah, but you don't have to spend the next several hours being tortured in dressing rooms do you?" The remark was made tongue and cheek, but I think he knew that every syllable, of every word, that I had uttered should be taken seriously. Shopping, after-all, was the bane of my existence and not something I enjoyed doing ever.

"Alice... Alice, don't be mad..." I said as I opened the door and climbed out carefully making sure not to catch my foot and trip.

"I am sure you have already seen that I am willing to go on your little trip and let you have all your fun turning me into your own personal Barbie doll." I stated sweetly.

"I know you can hear me and I am waiting... I might even change my mind, so you better show yourself before I lock myself in my room." I sang.

I began to walk around the corner only to almost lose my balance as that little imp stepped in front of me. She squealed with delight and hugged me tightly. Her words flowed quickly out her mouth as she began to talk about Seattle and new designers. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Don't push your luck little one." I said with a smile on my lips."

"You had better get used to this Bella.." She sang as she danced around me over and over again.

I felt like I was watching a scene from the Nutcracker were Clara dances around the tree humming to herself. How anyone so graceful could stand being around someone so clumsy was beyond my comprehension.

When I reached the front porch, my entire family had gathered outside. Emmett's voice boomed above the others as he laughed boisterously.

"Silly... silly Bella," his voice carried and then he was in front of me picking me up like a little rag doll.

"Emmett..? Can't breath... Put.. me.. down.. please." I said.

"Oh.. Sorry Bella." he said with a smile as he placed me carefully on the porch and patted my head. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Edward.

"We are leaving in an hour, so I suggest you get yourself cleaned up. You are not wearing that are you?" She asked with a smile on her face, frustrating clearly lacing every word.

"What's wrong with jeans and a t-shirt." I said with feigned shock.

Alice clicked her tongue at me and pointed her finger toward the door. I took that as her cue. She was serious. She would not be entering a single store if I remained in my current outfit, a thought that might prove useful if I decided not to oblige her.

"Edward?"

"Hmm, my love."

"Would you like to help me pick out a more appropriate outfit." I said seductively. I held out my hand and waited. Apparently human speed would not do. Before I had a chance to move another muscle he had me pinned on the same bed I had thought was unnecessary. I was thrilled.

I delighted in his scent. I nuzzled my face into his chest, took a deep breath, my mind would never get used to the feelings that were evoked every single moment I was close to him.

"Bella dear?" he whispered as his lips traced the hollow of my neck

"Mmm hmm." I mumbled

"Alice is getting impatient." he said softly as he traced my lips with his tongue.

"That's nice... dear." I gulped and tried to breath, my breath already turning eratic. I turned my head up and drank in his scent, as my lips found his once more.

He pulled away and stated one simple fact that stopped me in my tracks and made me groan in defeat. "They can hear everything, my love. No one has left the house. No one is going to give us our privacy right now."

I grumbled, sat up, and moved toward my closet. Edward got there quicker. He handed me an "appropriate" outfit and sent me on my way to the shower.

I turned around, looking backward at him longlingly and gestured for him to follow me. He gladly obliged. I snickered as he followed me. I knew I held a certain kind of power. It was exhilerating...

There was a soft knock at the door. "It's open." I shouted over the noise of the hair dryer I was using to prepare myself apprioprately for my shopping excursion. Edward had slipped out moments ago to talk with Carlisle. I looked up to see my small pixie like sister sitting on the bed waiting patiently.

I turned off the dryer and gave myself a twirl to see if what Edward had picked out was suitable and met her expectations. I laughed inwardly as she shrugged her shoulder acting very blaise.

"Well, my darling sister, this is as good as it is going to get, so I hope you're happy." I declared.

She looked at me and smiled, "Well then I suppose it is going to have to be alright."

"By the way..." she paused and then continued while I looked at her with scrutiny. "Thank you for the distraction of that laughing fit earlier, it kept Edward completely out of my mind." She said smugly.

I rolled my eyes. "Did you think I would not figure out that there was something you were not telling him, something that was for me alone to hear?" I questioned with an air of superiority.

"No, Bella. I knew that he would give you enough information and you would guess the rest. One of Edward's weakness' is his inability to see how very perceptive and observant you are. It seems to me that you usually figure things out much more quickly than the rest. I think that after this he will realize this, but for now it has given us the advantage... Wouldn't you agree?"

I nodded and said "Lets get this over with, because I am sure you will have to keep him out of your head until I make my final decision won't you."

"You are by far the most dangerous creature alive, my dear darling Bella. I am looking forward to all the damage we are going to do to the male psyche in this house in the very near future." With that being said she took my hand and pulled me to the car.

We were on our way to Seattle... Ugh. I took a deep breath as soon as I knew we were far enough away from Forks and began the questioning.

**Give me some ideas where you would take this... Is Jacob going to spoil their trip to Seattle... the more reviews, the more I will write.**


	8. Riding in Cars with Alice

**AN: Thanks for the reviews last chapter... Can you believe it three updates in a single week. I took my latest constructive review and gave her what she wanted. So thank you jenneliza325, I truly appreciate your suggestions.**

Riding in Cars with Alice

"What is the real purpose of this shopping extravaganza?" I said as my eyes narrowed, eyebrows raised in question.

"First, Bella you have to know... no you have to believe that I wasn't watching... Okay I was looking, but only to make sure you were safe.. There would have been no way for me to guess this... for me to know..." her voice drifted off before the next rush of words came.

"There are certain decisions, decisions that involve more than one person... decisions that keep me blind until each party has decided... When one has made a decision and the other is still doubting theirs... Ugh.. then I am completely blind." She leaned back, took another deep breath, and continued some form of thought, although nothing was cohesive.

There was no rhyme or reason to any of the words she uttered. I rolled my eyes and pressed forward hoping not to have to endure this much longer. No one ever bet against Alice, so I had no clue that she could hold this much guilt, this much responsibility for whatever she was ranting and raving about.

The incessant talking did not cease and she persevered I am sure hoping I would catch something and have a moment of clarity.

Alice breathed in deeply simply stating "Of course how I am not surprised that my guilt ridden brother would not know, would not be as decisive is my fault.. I might have seen this coming if those had been my thoughts... But.. safety... that was my one and only thought." The sea of words just kept coming like waves rolling forward unstoppable.

I remained silent, just looking at her waiting for her to say something, anything, that would make sense. She glanced over at me and her eyes narrowed a bit.. Maybe she would perceive that I had no clue where she was going with this, although I knew it was important because she had spent the last fifteen minutes making excuses and apologizing.

"Earth to Alice... Hello... Can you please take a breath and start making some sense... All I have heard for the last 15 to 20 minutes is an apology to... I don't know... (and my voice raised three octaves) ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" I stated exasperated. I leaned back and closed my eyes tightly, gritting my teeth as I waited... and waited. as I waited.

It was at that moment that I realized that the car had stopped moving. I looked up to see that we had gotten off the main road and were parked. My eyes widened in pretense, hoping that Alice would calm down enough to tell me what was going on. I almost felt bad that I had raised my voice a moment ago in frustration... almost.

"Bella, we need to take a walk. I need to tell you something and I just can't seem to make my words come out right... Give me a moment... After we have walked a bit we can sit down and talk." She stated softly.

"Alright Alice... I have to tell you I am secretly glad that we are in the middle of the woods and not in a shopping mall." I said with a smile. She did not return my smile, she glared at me.

"Bella, we are still going shopping." She said making her eyes narrow into slits.

I groaned and rolled my eyes, "Why am I not surprised about that."

It was at this point that my slow pace no longer worked for her... She stopped dead in her tracks, turned around, picked me up and raced through the forest. I only assumed that she could think better at her speed than mine.

She put me down on the ground, making sure that I was steady before she let completely go of me and then ordered me to sit. "Sit down Bella," she said as she fell gracefully to the earth and waited.

As observant as I usually was, it was hard to believe I missed the blanket and the food being there in the time it took my body to follow her words and sit.

"I'm waiting Alice... Whatever you have to say needs to be said now, so I can make whatever decision needs to be made to keep us all safe." I emphasized while not letting my eyes move from hers.

"Like I said... The most dangerous creature to be sure.. Bella?" she asked quietly.

"Hmmm." I sighed waiting for her to continue.

"What did you and Edward do on your honeymoon?" she asked innocently

My face turned three shades of crimson and I averted my eyes from her, never wanting to look up again. I mean really, what did she think we were doing. I should feel no guilt or embarrassment. After-all, I was married. I had done everything right and my conscience was clean.

Her words were simple and as matter of fact as they could be "That is exactly what I thought."

"Huh?" now I was truly confused. Why should that matter. I am sure they were all expecting that, although they probably thought I would be a whole lot more durable when it occurred.

I had no regrets. It was the one thing I wanted to remember. I wanted to feel what ever other human felt. I wanted to experience my wedding night, as ever normal girl does. The one exception was that my husband was not a normal human boy and he was afraid he would kill me. Happily I won out in the end. This memory would last me forever. Who knows the new memories of a more durable Bella might even be better, but I did not leave that to chance and was glad for it.

"Bella..." Alice said as she tried to pull me back into reality and out of my thoughts.

"What now Alice? You have already asked me and gotten the answer to something that I should be able to keep completely to myself." I stated in a huff.

"Well, dearest sister, if this was normal then I would agree with you... However, we are not normal, not even human, so I will not agree with you. Your decision has complicated things..." She held her finger up to me as I opened my mouth and then closed it once more taking her cue to let her finish.

"What no-one believed possible, for whatever reason, has happened. You, Bella, are going to have to wait for your transformation. You might even have to leave Edward for a time to keep you, Edward, our family, and your children safe." she said and then stopped and waited for me to come to a realization of her words.

I looked up at her, eyes wide, trying to comprehend... to understand the meaning of what she had just said.. I was dumb founded. Her words flowed quickly, thus I spent many minutes trying to believe that what she had said is truly what I had heard.

"Bella, you heard what I said, so now you have to think about what you are going to do." she stated with her eyebrows raised, waiting for me to respond.

I opened my mouth to talk, but then closed it tight. There were no words I could utter that would express my shock, my fear, my sadness, and my joy all in one. Instead I did what was typical, for me anyhow, I let my mind protect itself. I retreated into the deepest recesses of my brain forgetting to breath. I could feel myself sinking, colors began to swirl around me until the light disappeared completely... Everything was black.

APOV

I sat next to her, stroking her cheek. I knew she needed time. I knew that her mind would protect her for the moment. And so I sat... Sat waiting knowing that it would be a full hour before she would start to rouse. I had to think through her options. I had to give her options. She had to know that a few months, even a year did not compare to the eternity she would spend happily.

However much I knew about the future, she would still have anxiety of its surity knowing that decisions, even small ones, played a role in what was to follow. There was nothing I could do, so I did the only thing I could think of. I know it might seem ridiculous to some, but if everything could constantly pull them apart with them always ending up putting the pieces together, there had to be someone somewhere looking out for them, for all of us.

I bowed my head and I prayed. I prayed for her understanding. I prayed for her ability to have the strength to know what to do. I prayed... I had never felt souless or lost like Edward, so I prayed and I believed. I had hope and faith that who we are and what we fought so hard against, our own nature, was because we were sustained by something greater. Carlisle taught me that. His love, Esme's love, their love together taught me that we had the power to make choices and protect life, instead of taking it.

I lifted my head and pulled Bella into my lap. I wanted her to see my eyes. I wanted her to know that she would choose right and that her future and ours was safe. She mumbled softly... I knew it was time. She was waking up.

BPOV

My head was spinning. Her last words kept reverberating in my mind... _your children safe... _Children. Edward was a vampire. Vampires could not have children. But I wasn't a vampire was I. That thought... that thought alone let me know Alice was right. However it happened. Why it happened... was a mystery. I was trying desperately to lift the fog away from myself. I had to wake up. I had to think. I had to decide what came next. I had to protect my children.

"My children." I murmured over and over again. It felt like there were weights on my eyes forcing me to remain captive, not letting me return to the surface. Finally... finaly I won the battle and opened them slowly. Alice was looking at me with more love and devotion than I had scarcely known.

"Bella?" Alice whispered tentatively.

My voice came out shallow and hoarse "Yes?"

"Are you ready to talk things over, or do you need a few more minutes to collect your thoughts." she said with a smile.

"How long have I been laying here?" I queried

Alice stared at me and laughed "Only an hour my dear Bella. I thought it might take much longer... I guess I should not bet against myself either..." she quiped.

"Oh... Yes I suppose the quicker we figure things out, the better." With that Alice and I began to make prepartions, changing minute details here and there to make sure that every aspect and every point would help us, in the end, continue the life Edward and I had begun together.

There were only a few things that had to be worked out with the cooperation of certain individuals and that would have to wait until later in the week. For now, although scared more than I ever had been, I was at least satisfied that this time I would participate in protecting my family.


End file.
